Waves
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Tempos depois da partida de Sasuke, Sakura ainda acredita que um dia ele voltará. O que ela ainda não sabe é que aqueles que mais nos machucam somos nós mesmos. U./A.


_Hey, sweeties._

_Mais uma oneshot pra vocês. É meio confusa, fantasiosa, mas espero que gostem._

_Soltem a imaginação, que vocês vão compreender. q_

_E não esqueçam dos reviews, hein. u-u_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Waves<strong>

"Waves, and then goodbay."

* * *

><p>Sussurros. Oh, aqueles sussurros doces e arrastados.<p>

Sussurros que vinham de longe e acariciavam-lhe os ouvidos, sussurros de amor, de saudade e de solidão. _Ele_ a estava chamando. No fundo branco de seus sonhos, ela podia escutá-lo. _"__Eu__ estou __bem __aqui__"_, ele sussurrava com aquela voz quase apagada, quase esquecida. Ela então despertava, abria os olhos para encontrá-lo, seu lento amor triste, e percebia que estava sozinha – dolorosamente sozinha.

Oh, _não_. Agora ela podia senti-lo bem perto.

Sussurros arrepiando cada parte de seu corpo.

Sentou-se na cama iluminada pelo luar, pediu ao coração que não enlouquecesse, e girou lentamente o rosto pálido. O coração, teimoso, entregou-se a palpitações violentas dentro daquele peito maltratado. _Ele_ estava ali, plácido e intocável como se nunca houvesse partido. Um Sasuke de muito tempo atrás, aquele que ela havia conhecido e se apaixonado. Parcialmente coberto pela penumbra do quarto, ele a observava. Seus olhos negros brilhando à claridade que penetrava pela janela e caía sobre os lençóis, seus lábios cerrados para um sorriso que nunca seria dado, sua palidez eternamente fantasmagórica.

_Ele_.

As cortinas brancas dançaram ao toque da brisa noturna, e, petrificada sob aqueles olhos de escuridão, ela deixou que ele se aproximasse. Oh, como era triste aquele amor, transbordando ilusões infantis. Ilusões, ela tinha muitas. Sakura e seu baú de esperanças tolas.

Sussurros. _Novamente__ sussurros_.

Ele apoiou as mãos no travesseiro dela cheio de lágrimas perdidas, prendendo-a entre aqueles braços trabalhados num sonho de vingança. Sua presa preferida. Então, subiu um dos joelhos para cima da cama, entre os dela — tão trêmulos — e mergulhou naquele verde doce e aterrorizado dos olhos daquela que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ter. Sakura podia sentir o hálito quente de Sasuke sobre seus lábios.

Ela estremeceu quando ele sussurrou outra vez, agora tão perto.

— Não desmorone.

E antes que pudesse perceber, seus olhos haviam se fechado, pesados, e de seus lábios entreabertos, sedentos por um toque, escapava um suspiro. Aquela era a dor de não tê-lo, de não conseguir alcançá-lo.

— Por quê? — ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos para os dele.

— Porque eu a quero inteira.

— Você nunca está aqui. — reclamou, controlando-se ao impulso de beijá-lo.

— E ainda assim, você pensa em mim. — ele levou os lábios à orelha dela e suspirou sobre a pele fina e perfumada, a pouco, _muito__ pouco_ de tocá-la.

— Irracionalmente. — Sakura completou, inclinando a cabeça para trás e oferecendo-lhe o pescoço.

Mas ele não a tocou, não a beijou, não a mordeu — como ela esperava que Sasuke fizesse. Ele apenas percorreu-lhe pescoço de cima à baixo à centímetros de distância, soprando seu hálito de solidão sobre ela.

— Você me ama? — ela perguntou antes de fraquejar sobre os cotovelos e deixar-se cair deitada debaixo do peito dele.

— Não. — ele mentiu convincentemente, como sempre.

— Por quê? — as lágrimas distorciam-lhe a visão.

— Eu não quero deixá-la no escuro. — ele sussurrou naquela voz rouca, aproximando seu rosto do dela. — Então não me deixe nele também.

Agora as lágrimas rolavam, quentes, pelo rosto de Sakura. Ela ergueu a mão na esperança de tocá-lo antes que não mais fosse capaz de vê-lo, pois tudo se tornava como papel molhado. Mas assim que seus dedos tocaram a face sem expressão da única ilusão da qual ela nunca sairia, ele apagou-se lentamente.

Sussurros. _Oh_, não vão embora!

* * *

><p>Ofegante, Sakura abriu os olhos vidrados de desespero e sentou-se na cama num salto. O suor descia frio por seu pescoço e costas, debaixo da roupa. A luz opalescente da madrugada ainda entrava pela janela ao lado da cama e o restante do quarto adormecia nas sombras. Então, estivera sonhando?<p>

_Ele_ não estava mais ali, nunca esteve.

No entanto, os sussurros continuavam. Pesarosa, ela ajoelhou-se na cama e debruçou-se na janela, encontrando o mar logo abaixo, na praia. As ondas beijavam a areia escura e retornavam para a noite, sussurrando melancolicamente.

As ondas, lentas e tristes.

* * *

><p>"It's just a wave passing ove me."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obs<strong>.: as frases no início e fim do texto são da música Waves, da Nouvelle Vague. Uma música linda. Vocês podem ler a oneshot enquanto escutam a música, também funciona. q_

_E a capa está no meu perfil, pra quem quiser ver. ;3_


End file.
